The invention relates to a method of identifying incompatibilities in a bus system of a motor vehicle having several control devices.
Incompatibilities may occur as a result of the installation of control devices of different development stages, particularly in the event of an unprofessional repair of the vehicle. Incompatibilities may impair the operability of the vehicle. These incompatibilities may not be obvious and may lead to defects which are difficult to predict.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.